


Первый настоящий

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Multi, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как-то раз Невиллу понадобилось заглянуть в Министерство Магии по личному вопросу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый настоящий

**Author's Note:**

> С неизменной благодарностью моей бете Rhaina :)

Невилл всей душой ненавидел присутственные места, и возглавляло его личный список ненависти — всегда и неизменно — Министерство Магии. За два года, прошедшие со дня окончания школы, он научился вести занятия, поддерживать дисциплину в классе и даже спорить с поставщиками, которые так и норовили подсунуть слишком молодому преподавателю некачественный посадочный материал. Научился отшивать журналистов и отказываться от приглашений на очередное мероприятие в честь победы над Волдемортом. Но любой визит в Министерство Магии по-прежнему повергал его в пучину отчаяния.  
Кое-как удавалось справляться с делами, которые не касались его самого: тогда он чувствовал себя почти безымянным представителем Хогвартса или даже действительным членом Британского общества гербологии. Но иногда, пусть дотянув до последнего, приходилось оставаться просто Невиллом Лонгботтомом.

Он брел по коридору, держа перед собой, как щит, увесистую папку с бумагами и погрузившись в невеселые размышления, и не сразу заметил, что его окликают.  
— Эй! Невилл, ты чего на ходу спишь?  
Перед ним, улыбаясь во весь рот, стоял Рон Уизли.  
Невилл не мог не улыбнуться в ответ: смотреть на Рона ему очень нравилось.  
И не только потому, что тот, как и следовало ожидать, повзрослел и раздался в плечах. Невилл отлично помнил, как на одной из послепобедных пьянок — они вообще тогда пили очень много — Рон вдруг объявил, что отныне намерен, несмотря ни на что, жить счастливо, а для этого нужно, чтобы счастливы были и все вокруг. Над ним посмеялись, похлопали по плечу, налили еще по одной.

А через неделю узнали, что Рон отказался от комнаты на Гриммо и вернулся к родителям в Нору. Еще через неделю — что забрал заявление из Аврората, которым раньше бредил, и неизвестно как уговорил Джорджа вновь открыть магазин. Еще через неделю он попытался сделать Гермионе предложение, но в этом, увы, не преуспел. 

Их сокурсники — и сам Невилл тоже — заканчивали школу, шли учиться дальше или делали карьеру, переезжали, влюблялись и расставались, справлялись, как могли, с последствиями войны. А Рон каждое утро шел в магазин, каждый вечер ужинал с родителями, каждую субботу играл с Гарри в квиддич и каждые два месяца делал Гермионе предложение. И, судя по всему, был полностью доволен жизнью. По крайней мере, даже сейчас, в пыльном министерском коридоре, он выглядел так, будто не встал только что из-за стола, заваленного бумагами, а приехал из отпуска: взлохмаченные волосы, наполовину расстегнутая мантия с подвернутыми рукавами, белая рубашка с открытым воротом и широкая улыбка.  
Словом, смотреть на Рона было приятно. Иногда по утрам в душе Невилл представлял его — рыжую шевелюру, синие глаза, большие руки, — и получалось неплохо. Но о большем не думал, отчетливо понимая, что дело безнадежное. 

— Тоже хочешь спать спокойно? — спросил Рон, указывая на папку. Только сейчас Невилл заметил, что у него под мышкой торчит точно такая же. — Они там, в отделе налогов и сборов, совсем озверели, третий раз декларацию переписываю!  
Он потянул Невилла за рукав, но тот помотал головой почти с сожалением.  
— Нет, я не туда. Понимаешь, — он помялся: грузить других своими проблемами не хотелось, — я насчет завещания. Ходил уже, но тоже без толку.  
Рон отступил на шаг и улыбнулся еще шире:  
— Тогда перед тобой Рональд Уизли, посланник судьбы! Угадай, кто сейчас работает в отделе регистрации и учета? Наш Перси! Вот уже две недели!  
— Перси? — пробормотал Невилл. — Правда?

Перси Уизли загремел в Сент-Мунго с нервным срывом почти сразу же после победы и пролежал там довольно долго. Чем он занимался после этого, Невилл понятия не имел.  
Рон кивнул:  
— Обычно-то он сидит в архиве, но сейчас заменяет кого-то, так что, считай, нам повезло.

По правде говоря, Невилл представлял себе Перси не слишком хорошо: помнил строгого старосту в Хогвартсе лет десять назад — и только. Но в любом случае Перси Уизли не мог оказаться хуже мисс Хэнсфорд, на редкость сварливой пожилой леди, с которой ему пришлось иметь дело в прошлый раз.

Рон хозяйским жестом распахнул дверь в кабинет, приглашающе взмахнул рукой. Пришлось входить первым.  
— Добрый день!  
Человек за столом снял очки, привычным жестом потер переносицу, водрузил их обратно и взглянул на Невилла. Глаза у него были не голубые, как у всех Уизли, а темно-серые, вокруг рта и на лбу — ранние морщины.  
— Добрый, — ответил он тихо, и тут в комнату ворвался Рон. — Рональд? У меня посетитель.  
— Так мы вместе! — радостно закивал Рон. — Это Невилл Лонгботтом — помнишь его? В прошлый раз у него здесь были проблемы, но ты ведь поможешь?  
— Разумеется.  
Невилл на секунду перевел взгляд с Перси на Рона и едва не ахнул вслух: фирменной улыбки не было и в помине, словно в обществе брата можно было не притворяться… Притворяться?  
«Показалось, — подумал Невилл, — это же Рон», — и тот, точно услышав, подмигнул ему.  
— Все, теперь ты в надежных руках. Пойду!  
Кивнул Перси и вышел.

— Итак, мистер Лонгботтом, — проговорил Перси. — Что у вас?  
— Вот.  
Невилл протянул бумаги. 

В последние несколько месяцев перед смертью бабушку настиг «беличий синдром» — по крайней мере, так называла его профессор МакГонагалл. Каждое бабушкино утро начиналось с судорожных поисков завещания, невесть куда спрятанного вечером. Иногда она искала не свое завещание, а мамино или папино, или свидетельство о собственности на дом, или еще какую-нибудь бумагу, забывая, что все они, кроме одной, хранились в фамильном сейфе в Гринготтс. Так что, когда все кончилось, Невиллу пришлось перерыть все сверху донизу. Найти-то он нашел, но гоблины в банке просто вернули ему свиток, не говоря ни слова, а мерзкая мисс Хенсфорд, к которой он обратился за разъяснениями, покрутила завещание в руках и, фыркнув, швырнула на стол:  
— Что вы мне принесли? Я таких могу хоть десять штук состряпать! Извольте принести настоящее!

Невилл тогда просто встал и вышел и, только вернувшись в Хогвартс, сообразил, что никакого права на подобные жесты не имел. Мерлин с ним с домом, но без сейфа в Гринготтс — вернее, без денег, что там хранились, — невозможно было оплачивать ни отдельную палату для мамы и папы, ни усиленное питание, ни массажи. Сколько-то он протянул на собственном жалованье, пенсии родителей и остатках премии, что прилагалась к ордену Мерлина… Но теперь почти все эти источники иссякли — и, в конце концов, не могла же мисс Хенсфорд быть страшнее Нагини или даже профессора Снейпа? Он заставил себя собраться и пойти, так что встречу с Перси вполне можно было считать наградой за смелость.

Перси просмотрел бумаги, несколько раз взмахнул палочкой, накладывая какие-то заклятия, и, наконец, поднял глаза на Невилла.  
— К сожалению, это всего лишь копия завещания. Видите — магической подписи нет? Вам непременно надо найти подлинник. Здесь сказано, что его засвидетельствовал мистер Хоусон, вы пытались обратиться к нему?  
«Естественно, пытался, — подумал Невилл. — А толку?» И если бы он мог найти подлинник, неужели бы не принес?  
— Он… мистер Хоусон скончался. Раньше бабушки.  
— Вы хотите сказать, последнюю волю покойной никто не оглашал? — голос Перси был полон неподдельного изумления.  
Невилл пожал плечами. Вот уж о чем он не жалел ни минуты.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Перси. — Я сделаю запрос по поводу его преемника, это займет некоторое время. Если хотите, мистер Лонгботтом, можете подождать здесь.  
Острым убористым почерком он вывел несколько строк, сложил письмо и подкинул в воздух.  
— Может быть, пока выпьете чаю? Или кофе?  
Невилл поспешно закивал — держаться за чашку было куда удобнее, чем сидеть просто так.

Чай, принесенный домовым эльфом, оказался по крайней мере горячим.  
Перси налил и себе, но, кажется, так ни глотка и не выпил. Невилл осторожно его рассматривал, поражаясь, насколько он все-таки не походил на прочих Уизли: открытых, вспыльчивых, громогласных. Он выглядел — да и был, наверно, — настолько образцовым служащим, что Невиллу стало стыдно.  
Он прокашлялся:  
— Мистер Уизли.  
— Да?  
— Я должен признаться… скорее всего, у преемника мистера Хоусона ничего нет. Бабушка… она в последнее время мало кому доверяла, и незнакомый стряпчий…  
Перси кивнул:  
— Ваши варианты, в таком случае?  
Невилл пожал плечами:  
— Она никуда не выходила, так что, я думаю, завещание где-то в доме.  
— Но вы его не нашли.  
Перси поднялся, прошелся по кабинету — длинный и тонкий, как хлыст, в безупречно отглаженной черной мантии.  
— Насколько я могу судить, время для вас не имеет большого значения. В таком случае вам всего лишь нужно подождать положенные три года и, если не объявится других наследников, получить доступ к сейфам.  
— Времени у меня нет, — возразил Невилл, чувствуя небывалую легкость оттого, что Перси действительно оказался нормальным. — Это, конечно, странно звучит, и я сам виноват, что протянул, но…  
Почему-то ужасно захотелось оправдаться, но он вовремя захлопнул рот.  
Перси уселся обратно, задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по колену.  
— Ничего странного. Я год не был в Норе.  
Невилл пораженно уставился на него. Меньше всего он ждал от Перси чего-то настолько личного. Или это из-за Рона? Из-за того, что его Рон привел?

— Собственно, у вас даже сейчас остается как минимум две возможности. Во-первых, вы можете взять деньги в долг на три года…  
— В долг? — тупо переспросил Невилл. На секунду ему показалось, что Перси предлагает занять у него.  
— В завещании указаны ваши родственники — например, у них.  
— Нет! — выкрикнул он, не сдержавшись. Не хватало еще просить у дяди Элджи и тети Энид! Они бы, конечно, дали, но в уплату ели бы его поедом еще Мерлин знает сколько лет!  
— Нет так нет, — спокойно сказал Перси. — В таком случае можете обратиться в банк за кредитом. Гоблины вам не откажут, а найти поручителей нетрудно, например…  
— Вы?  
И глазам не поверил: Перси покраснел. Тоже не так, как другие Уизли — ярко и бурно, — щеки окрасились слабым румянцем, а ресницы дрогнули и опустились.  
— Почел бы за честь, — выговорил он глухо, — но моя репутация и средства, увы… — И, предупреждая возражения, закончил: — Я имел в виду Гарри или Рона.  
— Рона?  
Невилл уже готов был проклясть себя за эти непрерывные вопросы — ну точь-в-точь как первокурсник перед старостой.  
— А вторая возможность?  
— Как вы понимаете, ваш случай… мягко говоря, не уникален, а чары Магической подписи достаточно специфичны. Существует заклинание, которое позволяет их обнаружить…  
— Но? — осторожно спросил Невилл.  
— В принципе, никаких но. Вы пишете заявление, мы вызываем специалиста. Полагаю, месяц или два вы подождете?  
Он что-то недоговаривал. Невилл в таких вещах разбирался с трудом, но Перси будто подталкивал его к какой-то мысли или вопросу. Стоп, кажется, их брат как раз этим и занимался?  
— Ваш брат, Билл, — повторил он вслух. — Это он — специалист?  
Перси моргнул, помялся и сказал:  
— Он… да, он лучший. Месяц или два — это о нем. Но я хотел предложить… свою кандидатуру. — И, поймав взгляд Невилла, добавил: — Тогда не нужно будет ждать. Но вы вправе отказаться, конечно.  
Он опять вскочил, отошел к столу и застыл, напряженно выпрямившись.  
Мерлин, вот оно что!  
— Я согласен! — громко сказал Невилл.  
— Дело в том, — начал Перси, — что я прошел курс обучения и получил сертификат, но практически… Вы будете моим первым, — он упорно смотрел в пол, — моим первым настоящим клиентом.

При слове «моим» рот у Невилла начал непроизвольно открываться, чтобы при слове «клиентом» захлопнуться так, что зубы лязгнули. Щекам стало жарко. До чего же он дошел — в самых обычных словах слышит невесть что! Надо, конечно…  
Он резко встал — так что Перси даже дернулся — и повторил:  
— Я согласен. Я уверен, что вы… вполне компетентны.  
Перси снова моргнул:  
— Когда я смогу приступить?  
— Да хоть сегодня! — почти выкрикнул Невилл, желая во что бы то ни стало избавиться от душной, стыдной неловкости.  
— Тогда сегодня, в восемь вечера.  
— Дом Лонгботтомов, — пробормотал Невилл. — Я открою камин.

Он выскочил за дверь и бессильно привалился к холодной стене. Что это было? Что с ним происходит? И вдруг испуганно охнул, представив себе только что упомянутый дом Лонгботтомов, пустой и заброшенный вот уже полгода. Да еще бабушкина спальня, и кабинет, и гостиная — там же до сих пор все вверх дном! И… и бабушка в гробу перевернется или, скорее, превратится в призрак и будет его преследовать до скончания века, если он, теперь уже глава дома Лонгботтомов, не примет гостя как подобает. И не просто гостя — человека, который предложил ему помощь, и служащего Министерства, и представителя одного из Священных Двадцати Восьми семейств! Невилл отлепился от стены и припустил бегом.

Три часа спустя, весь в пыли и в поту, он принимал последний заказ из службы доставки, к счастью, успев вовремя сообразить, что заказывать нужно готовые блюда. Ни скатертей, ни сервиза бабушка не прятала — чтобы найти их, хватило простого Accio. Он разложил приборы, поставил серебряные подсвечники, кинулся в душ и уже там, старательно намыливаясь, вдруг понял, что все это время готовился вовсе не к деловому визиту. Куда больше это походило на подготовку к свиданию. «Вы будете моим первым…» — произнес в голове тихий голос, но Невилл был начеку: включил ледяную воду, чтобы остыть. Не хватало ему только влюбиться! Эту слабость он за собой отлично знал. Собственно, он влюблялся всегда, сколько себя помнил: издали, на расстоянии, без малейших мыслей не то что о взаимности — даже о разговоре с предметом чувств. Да о какой взаимности могла идти речь, когда на третьем курсе он влюбился в профессора Люпина! Или на пятом — в Гарри! И еще немного в Джинни, и в Луну, и в Ли Джордана...  
Он вытерся, посмотрел на извлеченную из шкафа новую мантию и убрал ее обратно. Хватит и старой, домашней. 

Время еще оставалось. Невилл не торопясь причесывался и вспоминал: его первый, практически настоящий первый раз случился на злосчастном седьмом курсе, когда они с Шеймусом прожили целый год вдвоем в гриффиндорской спальне. Шеймус так беспокоился и изводился из-за Дина, а сам Невилл — и из-за Дина, и из-за Гарри, и из-за всех остальных, что самым верным и естественным оказалось помочь друг другу, утешить, заставить хоть ненадолго позабыть, что творится в Хогвартсе и в мире. Они даже спали вместе — в смысле, именно спали, — то у Невилла, то у Шеймуса в кровати, а три пустые стояли с задернутыми алыми пологами, как часовые. 

Оба прекрасно понимали, что происходит, но тогда каждая малость помогала выжить: и мимолетный кивок, и вовремя поданный стакан воды, и внезапно вырвавшийся смешок — когда кто-то, так сказать, в процессе не мог лечь на спину, исполосованную днем и не слишком умело залеченную вечером.

Уже после победы Шеймус сунулся было к нему извиняться. Невилл сначала попробовал объяснить по-хорошему, что не обижен, а когда Шеймус не понял — послал по-ирландски, благо научился за год. Шеймус проникся, отстал, и они тогда прилично напились.

На восьмом году Невилл разрывался между школой, госпиталем и домом; бабушка как-то внезапно и стремительно начала сдавать и все время заводила разговор о женитьбе, продолжении рода и невесте из хорошей семьи. Все-таки он привык ее слушать, хотя давно уже считал себя самостоятельным — и сам не заметил, как вдруг влюбился в Ханну. Или убедил себя, что влюбился. Но бабушка была довольна и принимала их с Ханной, пока окончательно не слегла и не начала заговариваться. Тут уже стало ни до чего; а когда все кончилось и тело Августы Кальпурнии Лонгботтом упокоилось в семейном склепе, все его чувства к Ханне как отрезало. Они встретились еще раз или два, но было ясно, что ничего не выйдет.

Он в последний раз провел гребнем по волосам, взглянул на часы: без четверти восемь. Может, стоило убрать подсвечники? Невилл посмотрел на стол, сервированный по всем правилам, и решил — пусть остаются, и будь что будет.  
Он не сомневался, что Перси появится вовремя. Ровно в восемь пламя в камине полыхнуло зеленым. Сам Невилл вечно спотыкался, выходя, но Перси шагнул на ковер в гостиной совершенно спокойно — и оторопело уставился куда-то мимо него. Невилл оглянулся: ну, конечно, накрытый стол!

Он нервно сглотнул. Надо было что-то сказать. «Невилл, правила!» — укоризненный бабушкин голос прозвучал словно наяву. Правила. Да.  
— Я, Невилл Фрэнсис Лонгботтом, приветствую вас в доме Лонгботтомов. Входите и будьте гостем.  
Перси как будто сразу успокоился:  
— Я, Персиваль Игнациус Уизли, счастлив быть гостем в доме Лонгботтомов. Благодарю.  
— Позвольте разделить с вами ужин, мистер Уизли.  
Перси еще раз взглянул на накрытый стол — лицо его не выражало ровно ничего — и покачал головой.  
— Я предпочел бы сначала приступить к делу.

— Извольте. Вам что-нибудь потребуется?  
Перси огляделся.  
— Как вам кажется, где, с большей вероятностью, может быть спрятано завещание? Можно начать и отсюда, но я бы предпочел находиться ближе…  
— Прошу.  
Они вошли в спальню. Бабушка, несмотря на ее несгибаемость, любила уют, мягкие пушистые покрывала, фарфоровые статуэтки, пылящиеся на полках. Кровать до сих пор была покрыта бледно-желтым пледом, на полу лежал толстый ковер чуть более светлого оттенка. Невилл обвел все взглядом и тихо выдохнул: кажется, никаких следов разгрома, который он же и учинил, не осталось.  
— Что-нибудь еще?  
Перси кивнул.  
— Вам лучше присутствовать — как главе дома.  
— Конечно.

Заклятье и вправду оказалось сложным и длинным. Перси читал его, старательно выписывая палочкой узоры, и Невилл чувствовал, как воздух вибрирует от чар: дом не хотел открывать свои тайны чужаку. Перси дышал все тяжелее, по виску у него сбежала капля пота, потом еще одна, он в последний раз взмахнул палочкой и замер.  
Легкое сероватое сияние окутало комнату.  
— Здесь нет, — выговорил Перси, переводя дух.  
— А это?  
— Ваш дом. Он ведь защищен? Я… пока еще не могу охватить все сразу, придется по одной комнате… Куда теперь?..  
— В кабинет.

В кабинете ничего не менялось вот уже пятнадцать лет, с дедушкиной смерти: темное дерево пола и стен, книжные полки до потолка, зачарованный глобус, на котором были отмечены магические поселения всего мира — на ночной стороне в них светились огоньки. Кожаные кресла и рядом блестящие медные пепельницы на высоких ножках. Коллекция маггловских моделей парусников — Невилл помнил, как дедушка заколдовывал их и устраивал для него морские сражения в садовом пруду.  
Перси застыл на пороге.  
— Идеально, — выдохнул он.  
— Что?  
— Идеальная комната. Она представлялась мне именно такой. — Он тряхнул головой, приходя в себя. — Прошу прощенья.  
Невилл ошеломленно кивнул.

На этот раз заклятье далось Перси гораздо труднее. Слова он выговаривал все так же четко и размеренно, но куда тише, чем в спальне, и медленно, будто налившись тяжестью, в руках его двигалась палочка. Вдруг он дрогнул, покачнулся — Невилл машинально шагнул вперед и подхватил, подставляя плечо, и тут же сообразил, что лучше поддерживать со спины, чтобы не мешать. Перси вздохнул, оперся на него и продолжал говорить. Невилл сначала подумал, что он просто устал, и только сейчас ощутил: чары дома здесь, в кабинете, были намного сильнее, старше, враждебнее. Они клубились вокруг, касались его и, должно быть, признав своего, отступали. Но Перси — Перси был беззащитен. Невилл шагнул ближе, притянул его к себе, охватывая обеими руками. Снова услышал вздох, а вскоре после него — последние слова заклинания. Комната так же сияла серым, и лишь по стене, как черная прядь в седых волосах, шла темная линия. Уходила под колдографию, на которой улыбались друг другу молодые Харфанг Лонгботтом и Августа Фоули: уже жених и невеста, еще не муж и жена.

— Оно? — спросил Невилл шепотом, не отнимая рук, но честно собираясь отпустить Перси сейчас же, как тот захочет.  
Но Перси не двигался. Застыл, не шевелясь и, кажется, даже не дыша, а потом осторожно выговорил:  
— Если других документов с магической подписью в доме нет, то оно.  
— Наверно, надо взглянуть?  
— Да.  
Перси повернул голову — совсем немного, на четверть дюйма: Невилл теперь мог шептать ему прямо в ухо, а если податься вперед, то и прикоснуться, провести… Перси выдохнул, слабо и рвано; Невилл, уже едва соображая, прихватил губами мочку, скользнул ниже, разворачивая к себе лицом, наконец-то заглядывая в глаза.

Что-то упало, покатилось у них под ногами, и Перси, высвободив руки, обнял его в ответ. Магия все еще покалывала спину, кружила, уже не угрожая, но не позволяя отодвинуться, подталкивая их друг к другу. Невилл слышал, как Перси дышит рядом, мелко и часто хватая воздух приоткрытым ртом, и потянулся губами к губам. Перси выгнулся, поднял руки, запустил ему в волосы. Он был ниже на дюйм или два — точно как надо. Невилл обхватил его одной рукой, другой осторожно погладил по щеке. Перси задрожал, прижался теснее. Дальше терпеть было невозможно; Невилл попятился и упал в кресло, уронив Перси на себя. Сразу стало лучше: они целовались медленно, тяжело дыша, не открывая глаз, и вдруг Перси отыскал его руку и потянул вниз. Невилла затрясло. Как во сне, он провел пальцами по застежке брюк и легко сдавил. Перси подался вперед, коротко выдохнул. Невилл не мог оторваться, водил вверх и вниз и, замирая, слушал, как Перси всхлипывает и стонет у него в руках, и терся об него все сильнее, пока не почувствовал, как холодные пальцы касаются его, обхватывают, стискивают. Он дернул Перси за волосы, запрокидывая голову, открывая белое горло с золотыми пятнами веснушек, впился в него, губами почувствовал стон — и застонал в ответ, кончая в сжимающую его ладонь.  
Перси ахнул и тоже забился; Невилл едва успел нырнуть рукой ему под ремень и провести по всей длине.

Было слишком хорошо, даже мокрые брюки не мешали. Невилл снова лизнул шею, добрался до подбородка, до губ. Перси был совсем легкий. Он все еще не мог отдышаться, и Невилл поймал себя на том, что гладит его по спине, будто успокаивает.  
— Магия, — вдруг услышал он.  
— Что?  
— Это магия. Ты не мог…  
Он так удивился, что открыл глаза:  
— Чего не мог?  
— Сделать это со мной. Захотеть…  
Невилл ушам не верил:  
— А почему же я, по-твоему?..  
— Магия, магия дома. Если бы ты не коснулся меня… То есть если бы не подошел…  
Невилл провел губами по виску, щеке, подбородку, тихо дунул в ухо — Перси охнул.  
— Ты бы упал. И мы бы ничего не нашли, а сейчас…  
— Нашли, — Перси вдруг рванулся, — у меня получилось!  
— Конечно, получилось. Пойдем посмотрим?

Вставать из кресла не хотелось, но он заставил себя подняться, отыскать палочку, почиститься. Сероватое сияние почти угасло, но темная полоса была еще видна. Невилл осторожно снял колдографию — бабушка и дедушка заулыбались и замахали ему руками. За ней не было ни сейфа, ни хранилища: должно быть, бабушка просто приклеила свиток с обратной стороны, но клеящие чары оказались неизвестными и на редкость прочными. Они безуспешно попробовали снять их, пока Невилл не махнул рукой:  
— Успеется.  
Перси все-таки произнес заклятье и удовлетворенно кивнул:  
— Подлинник.  
Он был такой же, как раньше, застегнутый на все пуговицы, но у Невилла перед глазами стояли золотые ресницы, закушенная нижняя губа, капельки пота на висках…

— Ужин?  
— Что?  
— У нас там ужин, помнишь?  
И тут Невилл тоже кое-что вспомнил: он ведь так и не спросил Перси о — как это называется? — гонораре, вознаграждении? И каким образом, Мерлина ради, сейчас об этом спрашивать? После… после всего? Чтобы не обидеть его, не спугнуть? Не просить же, чтобы прислал счет? По правде говоря, Невилл вообще не желал, чтобы Перси уходил.  
Ему даже есть расхотелось.

Хорошо еще, правила и манеры бабушка вбила в него на совесть. Он разлил вино, передал Перси блюдо с мясным пирогом и хотел уже сказать тост, но Перси внезапно заговорил первым:  
— За гостеприимный дом Лонгботтомов и его главу.  
Невилл выпил, едва не подавившись, и наконец осмелился посмотреть Перси в глаза. Тот был какой-то странный: неужели все-таки обиделся? Или не понравилось?

К концу ужина Невилл весь измучился, извелся и почти уже решил спросить напрямую, когда Перси вдруг встал:  
— Благодарю за ужин, мне пора.  
— Как? — почти выкрикнул Невилл. — Как пора?  
— Поскольку мое присутствие вас очевидно тяготит, я…  
— Ты с ума сошел? — спросил Невилл шепотом. — Ничего меня не тяготит! Кроме…  
Перси кивнул.  
— Уверяю вас, никаких претензий с моей стороны…  
— Перси!  
Невилл рванулся к нему, уронив стул, Перси шарахнулся, и вдруг прямо перед ним будто из воздуха возник серебристый полупрозрачный лис-Патронус.  
— Перси, драккла тебе в задницу! Скорее, Рону плохо! Здесь, в магазине!  
Перси все-таки рухнул на пол. Невилл схватил его за руку, дернул вверх.  
— Там есть камин?  
— Да, — пробормотал Перси, срываясь с места. — Джордж! Это Джордж!  
— Адрес?  
— Магазин волшебных вредилок!

В помещении, куда они вывалились, было полутемно — свет пробивался из-за двери в углу.  
Перси дико взглянул на Невилла:  
— Туда!

Джордж стоял на коленях посреди комнаты. Перед ним на полу, скрючившись, лежал Рон.  
— Что с ним?  
— Я, — заговорил Джордж, — это я, болван!  
Он всхлипнул, и до Невилла донесся отчетливый запах огневиски.  
— Что ты с ним сделал? — с ужасом спросил Перси. — Ты вызвал целителей?  
— Petrificus. Не надо целителей, — пробормотал Джордж, обдавая всех перегаром. — Не надо, я сам, вы его подержите только…  
И не дав никому опомниться, взмахнул палочкой:  
— Finite Incantatem!  
Рон распластался на полу и вдруг выгнулся, упираясь затылком, сжимая кулаки, и заорал:  
— Нет!  
Его подбросило, сложило пополам, поволокло в сторону.  
— Somnius! — выкрикнул Невилл.  
Рон вытянулся, расслабился, что-то простонал.  
— Что ты сделал, идиот? — Перси тряс Джорджа за грудки. — Антипохмельное есть?  
Джордж мотал головой, мычал что-то невнятное.  
— Сейчас, — Невилл вскочил, — сейчас принесу.  
— Я, — сказал Перси. — Быстрее найду.  
Он был прав; Невилл прислонил Джорджа к стене и приготовился ждать.  
— Не хотел, — вдруг пробубнил Джордж. — Зелье, чтобы вспоминать самое важное… Не знали, что так.  
— Зелье? — спросил Невилл. — Рон его выпил?  
— Я… — Джордж прикрыл лицо руками, пьяно всхлипнул, — я ему дал, сказал, что вода… Хотел посмотреть — помнишь, мы раньше испытывали…  
Рон перекатился на бок, застонал, ловя в воздухе что-то невидимое.  
— Патронус, — бормотал Джордж. — Патронус получился — как?..

Перси ворвался в комнату, схватил Джорджа за подбородок, влил зелье.  
— Противоядие! — быстро сказал Невилл. — Он напоил его зельем, нужно противоядие!  
— Есть? — зарычал Перси.  
— Не… не сделали еще. — Джордж тряс головой. Невилл отлично помнил, как действует антипохмельное, но облегчать страдания не собирался. — Я не знал! Я… прошлые разы нормально было.  
— Это же зелье?  
— Другие.  
Джордж наконец-то пришел в себя.  
— Зелье памяти, — повторил он. — Чтобы вспоминать самое важное.  
— Зачем? — растерянно проговорил Невилл. — Зачем это зелье — есть же думосбор?  
— Ты кого хотел вспомнить? Фреда? — спросил Перси.  
Джордж кивнул.  
— То, что важнее всего. Чтобы он… чтобы он пришел, как раньше… В думосборе нельзя…  
Перси поднялся, резко взмахнул палочкой:  
— Expecto Patronum!  
Серебряная куница чуть заметно заколыхалась перед ними.  
— Гермионе Грейнджер. Срочно, Рон в опасности! Магазин вредилок!  
Патронус исчез. 

— Зачем Гермиона? — спросил Невилл.  
— Она для Рона — самое важное, — сказал Перси. — Он… говорил, что не надеется больше, только не показывал вида. — Он кивнул на Джорджа. — У них с Фредом никогда ничего плохого не было, а у Рона… по-разному. Думаю, он сейчас там, с ней. Там, где… — он повернулся к Невиллу, взглянул в глаза: — Там, где ошибался.  
Рон подтянул колени к животу, свернулся в клубок, замотал головой.  
— Не придет, — обреченно проговорил Перси.  
Невилл не удержался — подошел ближе и обнял его.  
— Придет. Вот увидишь!

Гермиона не пришла — ворвалась в комнату:  
— Какого черта, Рональд Уизли! Что ты опять выкинул?!  
— Гермиона! — заорал Невилл. — Sonorus убери! Он не слышит!  
Она ткнула палочкой.  
— Почему? Что здесь происходит?  
— Поговори с ним, пожалуйста! Я сейчас сниму Somnius, а ты просто поговори, хорошо? Мы потом объясним.

Через четверть часа они все еще сидели на полу: Рон в обнимку с Гермионой, Невилл и Перси — и нахохленный Джордж в углу.  
— Значит, хотел, чтобы Фред пришел, как живой? — Гермиона до сих пор не могла успокоиться. — А потом решил проверить и подлил зелье Рону?  
— Да ладно, — Рон махнул рукой. — Нормально же все.  
— А ты о чем думаешь? Сначала похоронил себя здесь, потом чуть не погиб! И что… что ты видел?  
Рон повернулся к ней, бережно провел по спутанным волосам:  
— Как я уходил. И Малфой-мэнор, — он вдруг усмехнулся. — И как предложение делал на прошлой неделе.  
Гермиона вскочила, дернула его за руку:  
— Пошли!  
— Куда это?  
— В госпиталь, а потом…  
— Не хочу в госпиталь, — ворчал Рон, послушно поднимаясь и выходя вслед за Гермионой из комнаты. — Нафига мне госпиталь, все у меня в порядке…

Невилл взглянул на Перси. Тот поймал его взгляд, кивнул:  
— Мы с Джорджем в Нору.  
— А потом? — спросил Невилл отчаянно. — Ты… ты придешь?  
Перси покачал головой:  
— Думаю, нет необходимости.  
— Есть, — пробормотал Невилл и все-таки решился: — Я просто не знал, как спросить… про… про оплату, понимаешь? Это же твоя работа, но… как?! Чтобы ты не подумал, что я…  
Перси вытаращился на него. Джордж тоже, но на Джорджа Невиллу сейчас было наплевать.  
— Мерлин великий, — наконец выдавил Перси. — Оплату?  
Невилл обреченно повесил голову.  
— Хорошо, — вдруг сказал Перси совсем другим голосом. — Оплата... Что ж, думаю, нам все-таки стоит обсудить, каким именно образом…  
Невилл замер, не веря ушам.  
— Да! Сегодня же! — выпалил он. — Поскольку я твой первый настоящий клиент, желаю… чтобы сегодня же!  
Перси смотрел на него не отрываясь. Потом кивнул, подхватил Джорджа — тот до последнего оглядывался на Невилла, ошеломленно хлопая глазами, — и поволок его к камину.

— Невилл, — уже захватив горсть порошка, взмолился Джордж, — что это было? Ты с ним... Это же Перси! Он...  
— Он? — Невилл коротко взглянул на Перси и снова повернулся к Джорджу: — Ты же слышал — первый и настоящий.


End file.
